You think you're worthy to fight me?
by HappyOwl
Summary: Chiron wants to prove how good is Jason with the sword. He will face in a mini-tournament the 10 best warriors. Will Jason defeat the 10? O 9, actually. Watch out Jason, maybe this blonde give you a lesson.


**I don't own PJO.**

**This occurred to me while reading MOA! Hope you like it!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**You think you're worthy to fight me?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jason awoke from a strange dream. This was from a boy with black hair and green eyes sword fighting with a girl he recognized as Annabeth.

Jason thought they both fought pretty well, but he thought better. His Roman ego forced him to believe that. Oh, boy, you don't know how wrong you are.

It had been four months since he returned from his mission with Leo and Piper and things went pretty well. The construction of the Argo and was halfway and campers and were happy to see their 'leader'.

Jason didn't know Percy Jackson, but he had heard enough to know that he had done amazing things. Annabeth was still very depressed about his disappearance, but she knew how to handle.

Jason came out (already dress) of Zeus' cabin and went to Pavilion for breakfast. The cabin of Aphrodite, Athena and Demeter were already there. The others came later.

The breakfast went quiet, until Chiron hit his hooves against the floor.

"Good morning Demigods" -A murmur of Hi, Hey! and the cry of Leo, Hi Chiron! followed his greeting- "Mr. D and I have been thinking of doing a contest" -exclamations of all filled the place.

"Silence!" -cried Mr. D. Everyone was silent.

"Thank you. What I meant is that in reality this contest is not for everyone"

"Then what?" -Clarisse yelled.

"Well, Clarisse, if you let me finish, and this goes for everyone, would know that it is" -Chiron said. Everyone was silent, and after a moment, he spoke again- "This competition, in fact, is to see how good Jason's with sword" -Now, everyone had their attention on the son of Jupiter, who blushed.

"Keep talking, centaur" -said the god of wine with bitter tone.

"Well, the contest will begin after lunch and will be between Jason and the 10 best fighters in the camp" -Chiron smiled.

"Who are they?" -Jason asked, pretending to be brave.

"You'll find out when you have to fight them, king's son" -Jason hated that Chiron call him that, but it was very common now.

"Okay" -Jason replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning passed full of demigods excited walking through the camp. They came and went, wondering who the best fighters were. The sun was shining in the blue sky, strawberries gave off a sweet smell, and Jason was still worried.

He didn't doubt his ability in the battlefield, being a Roman and that. What worried him was that Piper was going to see him and that if he fell; the whole camp was going to laugh at him.

Lunch came and the championship was still the topic of conversation at every table. Apparently (according to what Jason heard), the 10 campers were ready to fight, the tournament was to see how good was Jason, and that he would lose.

'_What a great support'_ -Jason thought.

Finished lunch, Chiron stopped again and announced to all: "Good luck Jason Grace and I see everyone in the arena!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason was (trying to) putting on his armor when Leo and Piper entered.

"Yoyo, how everything goes Sparky?" -Leo exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Hi Jason" -Piper kissed him. A month ago they had started dating, and Jason couldn't feel happier.

"Arrgh, get a room for your goodies as a couple!" -Leo shouted, but still smiling. Jason and Piper rolled their eyes.

"You know whom I'm going to face?" -Jason asked suddenly.

Piper and Leo exchanged glances- "Umm, yes" –Piper finally said- "But we can't tell you".

"Why?"

"Because Chiron told us don't tell you because otherwise there would be no surprise" –Leo explained.

"Suuure..." -Jason said sarcastically.

"Well, see you at the tournament, dude!" -Leo exclaimed, and then he left.

"I know you will a great time Jason!" -Piper said, and then she also left.

Jason sighed and went to the arena.

The whole camp was there. Chiron and Mr. D were in particular chairs, while the rest were in seats. A boy and a girl, Jason recognized them as Travis Stoll and Katie Gardiner, were stood with a microphone each. Travis, when he saw Jason, exclaimed:

"Welcome dear demigods to this tournament that will test our dear Roman, Jaaaason Grace!" –the half-bloods applauded.

Jason waved shyly.

"And now, let's see if Jason is able to beat our warrior number 10!" -Katie announced.

A 14 years old, brown hair and blue eyes entered the arena- "Yeah, he is a son of Apollo, James!" -Travis said- "Now, start fighting!"

Both opponents came in the middle. James gave him a thrust to Jason that could easily deflect. Jason struck again. Apparently, the son of Apollo was not very fast, because Jason's sword gave him a cut on his lower leg that had him moaning in pain on the floor. Two of his brothers came quickly and took him away. Jason smiled at the audience that was clapping loudly.

"Well, that was quick" -Travis said- "I expected more fight"

"And you'll have, because here comes the number 9!" -Katie screamed.

"Oh yeah! She is a daughter of Hermes, Catherine! I love you sis!" -Travis said lively again.

She rolled her eyes. Jason believed that Catherine had about 17 or 18 years, completely unfair, but Jason trusted him.

She gave a little more work than James. Cat had good reflexes, 'Maybe of a thief'-thought Jason. She blocked five thrusts of Jason, until he gave her a pated behind her knees knocking her to the floor. Then he hit her in her grip and threw her sword away. Jason put his sword in her throat and smiled. He helped Catherine to get up.

"Good luck Grace, you will need it" -Cat said in his ear. Then she left while people applauded.

Jason beat fighters 8, 7 and 6. Some cost more than others, but in the end, he won them.

"Well, welcome to the fifth, Malcolm, the son of Athena!" -Katie said.

Malcolm, Annabeth's older brother, entered the arena. Jason knew it would be hard beat him; he was a great strategist, not as Annabeth, but very good.

The fight was pretty intense, lasted about 4 minutes until Jason could find a key point in his armor. It was a hole in his right shoulder. When Malcolm drew his sword after crossing each other, Jason was faster and nailed it right there.

The son of the goddess of wisdom fell to his knees. Two sons of Apollo came to his aid. Jason smiled. He was doing very well in combat.

He looked at the audience. Piper was cheering, and when she saw him watching her, she winked at Jason.

"Well, that was a pretty intense fight, demigods! What we expect now?" -Travis shouted.

"Well, we now expect the third, Mark, a son of Ares!" -Katie said.

A big, burly guy came. Jason knew that this was going to cost a lot. Mark instantly attacked him. Jason could barely deflect his blow, the boy was too hard. The fight lasted more than before, Jason was tired, sweaty and breathing was heavy.

After about 6 minutes, Jason noticed that Mark only attacked for attacking; he didn't have a strategy. Jason waited to cross swords to make the disarmament movement. But he didn't count on to Mark had such strength. So Jason quickly withdrew his sword as he had learned at Camp Jupiter.

The son of the god of war was stunned with such a movement that Jason was able to finish perfect. With the handle of his sword of Imperial Gold, Jason knocked out with a blow to his opponent.

One more had fallen at the hands of the Roman.

"Woo! Now that was an intense fight!" –Travis yelled- "Where you learn to do that, Jason?"

"At Camp Jupiter" –Jason yelled back.

"Well, let's see if you're lucky now" -Katie said.

"Hey! It's rude to interrupt other people's conversations Flower Girl!" -Travis said, making her turn red with rage.

"Shut up, idiot!" -Katie screamed. Then 'Flower Girl' took a deep breath and said again, calmer now- "Here is the warrior number 3, Clarisse La Rue!"

The daughter of Ares came. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail, her sword was in her right hand and her glare was still on her face.

Jason knew that this was going to be a very tough fight. His chances of winning were slim, he was tired. It wasn't fair. Jason looked at the old centaur, and saw in his eyes that he knew.

"Are you going to fight or not?" -Clarisse said. Jason returned his attention to the lass and attacked.

Most of the fight consisted of Jason defending himself and Clarisse attacking him. She was very strong, but unlike her brother, she wouldn't let him even breathe. That was her strategy, Jason noticed.

The fight lasted another 10 minutes until the final blow came. But unlike the previous ones, it wasn't from Jason. It was from Clarisse.

She made the disarming technique so fast that he didn't even have a chance to draw his sword.

A general silence filled the place. The warrior number 3 had her sword in the throat of the son of the king of the gods.

"Well, people, applause for the daughter of Ares!" -Travis said somewhat nervous.

A timid applause began among the demigods. Then it grew stronger until the place was filled with loud applause and cheers. Clarisse smiled and sheathed her sword. She greeted the crowd and went to sit at her place with her brothers who complimented her.

"Too bad" -Katie said- "I wanted to see the number 2 warrior beat up Jason"

"Yeah, me too" -Travis said- "I love seeing her train"

"Excuse me?" -Katie said with wide eyes- "She has a boyfriend"

"Jealous?" -Travis asked moving his eyebrows. Katie rolled her eyes.

"No" -Katie said firmly- "But if he were here, you would have eaten sharks"

"Yes, I know" -Travis said. Then he turned to Chiron and asked- "Chiron, something to say?"

The old centaur stopped, and all were silent- "For although Clarisse has defeated Jason, I would like to see our best warrior, as well, perhaps, someone learns something new"

More applause and cheers filled the arena- "Well, please welcome to-" -Travis began. Jason's heart began to beat faster than before. 'If her boyfriend were here' 'Sharks' 'Best Warrior'. Jason had an idea who it might be. And his fears were confirmed when he heard Travis say- "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!"

The blonde entered the arena. Her curly hair was tied in a very messy ponytail, her eyes still giving fear to Jason and her knife was in her belt.

Annabeth approached Jason. He gave her a thrust with his heavy sword, but she easily deflected. Then, in the blink of an eye, Jason found himself on the floor; face down and with one foot on his back.

'_Damn blonde,'_ -Jason thought- _'She made me judo!'_

He felt as Annabeth had approached her mouth to his ear- "Think you're worthy to fight me?" -She whispered.

'_No'_ -Jason thought again, but he said nothing.

"So, don't even think on fight the number one" -she said as if reading his mind- "Percy"

**A/N= HEY! Well, that was long, 12 freaking pages! Thank you all and let me know what you think of it!**

**REVIEW!**

**HappyOwl**


End file.
